Fairy tail high school Romance
by Diamondgirl2
Summary: Ready for a new fairy tail.Highschool romance,flirting and more!Hope you like!
1. Curious Girl

Natsu swaggers into the has already ignores everyone and goes to the of his classmates pretends to cough and mutter "reject."Sensei Zero pretends not to hear after all he agrees with looks out the window eager for school to end so he could be with the only person who understood him,his best friend and was always a loner before she came around and though they'd only known each other for about 3 weeks she was changing his life.

three weeks earlier

Everyone turns to look at the infamous Natsu dragneel who no one new anything usual he was a loner with no one around except for the new girl in 1c-grade 10-the class right next to Natsu's class was fascinated with him not just his long spiky pink hair but also the mysterious air he always follows him to see where he ate his lunch.

he goes up to the roof and Lucy follows.

"oh so this is your secret lair,"she gestures with her index and middle finger,"is."

Natsu spins around one ever spoke to him.

"What aren't you gonna greet?"Lucy jokes

"oh um Good is it?"Natsu stutters as she comes up she is pretty.

" wow you know my name we are officially friends."she giggles and grins.

Natsu's eyes widen and light up."Is this a dream?Do you really want to be my friend?"

" I'll prove this isn't a dream."she blushes slightly as she leans forward and tentatively puts her arm around Natsu's eyes widen for a she actually gonna kiss me?he thinks.

At the last second she smiles and kisses his cheek instead.

"see its real!"she attempts to cover up her red cheeks by tightening her scarf against her cheeks.

And for the first time in a long time Natsu smiles and laughs!


	2. Dangerous moments

Sorry my last chapter was crazy short.I'll try to make 'em bear with me.

The bell rang and everyone went out of the ,however,waited outside 1c for them-precisely Lucy-to come people murmured to each other:"look that scary guy is waiting for Lucy again","do you think their dating?"and other stuff.

But Natsu didn't usually waited here for her at lunch and then they went to the roof after school they spent most of the afternoon together.

Finally Lucy came out of smiled and ran to his arms when she caught sight of looked up at him lovingly,with her arms around his neck and his arms on her hip,she reached up and kissed him sweetly.

There were a chorus of gasps,whistles,murmurs and Natsu was ,they'd kissed lots of this time it was in front of so many people and it was very reminded Natsu of the first time they kissed and how dangerous it was.

It had been the first time Lucy had come over.

"Na-chan you live alone?!"Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu blushed and yesterday they had officially became a couple and Lucy was already at his progress!

"Yes,I I still go over sometimes to visit my parents."Natsu said shyly.

"Na-chan are you nervous?"Lucy asked a bit red

"Um really"he lied

"Na-chan you're a horrible liar"she giggled

He laughed was alone in his could turned so red that there was also giggled nervously.

"Go up to my room and I'll get us something to drink",Natsu says and goes to the fridge.

Lucy nods and says "Na-chan I hope they're no hentai* mags around!"

"Lulu-chan!"Natsu call her by her nickname

She giggles all the way to his room.

As she steps in she realises something-they will be alone in Natsu's room,anything could trusted na-chan and she trusted herself but she wasn't so sure about butch of them together.

Natsu was also thinking the same as he entered his placed a tray of biscuits and orange juice on the small table in his room and they talked about each other as they suddenly moved alarmingly close to Natsu.

"Lulu-chan is something wrong?!"his eyes widen as she licks her lips then lick his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue she pecks him a little then pushes him to the floor.

Natsu tries to stop but he really doesn't want brain says to stop but his heart says not to.

She kisses him more deeply allowing her tongue to explore his she goes deeper Natsu finally finds the strength to push her off him.

She stares at as dips realising what she'd starts to apologise profusely.

"Na-chan I'm so ,sorry.i don't know what happened to me.I'm sorry."

"Lulu-chan nevermind.i was at fault to so don't worry.I'm not mad,okay?"

She nods and they hug.


	3. Hanging out

**I decided to start posting mondays and Thursdays. however I need suggestions please tell me so I can make this fanfic better.**

 **Thnx**

 **-Diamondgirl2**

I open my locker and a note from Lucy falls out.

"Wanna skip school for the rest of the day!I miss u already.

Meet me at the back of the school okay?

See ya!"

I smirk and gather my stuff to meet she really love me that much?I think.

i wait for Natsu hoping he comes.I see him and run towards him screaming"Na-chan!"

He catches me and hugs me.I raise my lips to him and he immediately claims them.I wrap my arms around his neck and laugh through the pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"So what's up?"He asks

"Nothing.I was just missing you."I say"How about we go to the ice cream shop down the street and hang 've got make out spots at the back."I suggest

he chuckles and nods.

I laugh and hang on to his arms as we walk there.

 **Ok so it was crazy short but like I said I'm running out of ideas.**

 **By the way I was thinking of bringing in a do you think?Should I?**

 **And what Fairy tail character should she/he be?**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	4. Lisanna

**Hello readers!**

 **i understand there's a problem with the words going missing and I'll try to fix it,K?**

 **I'll try my best**

 **thnx 4 reading and check out my other fairytail stories too.**

Natsu walked along with Lucy too the Ice-cream cafe and went to the booth at the very back and sat after ordering two chocolate ice creams.

Lucy all the while talked about her new pet fish.

"Na-chan do you want to come over tomorrow and see Aqua!"She asked enthusiastically.

"Sure"He agreed smiling,"What time?"

The waitress brought their order.

"How about 11 parents will be out by we can hang out!"

"Sounds good"He winks and She blushes.

"NATSU-chan!Is that you?!"A girl with shoulder-length purple hair and brown eyes calls turns around his eyes widening.

"Lizzy-chan!"He rushes out of the booth and hugs the girl tightly temporarily forgetting about Lucy.

"Natsu-chan it's been a while!"she comments then notices Lucy,"Is that a _friend_ of yours?"She says emphasising friend.

"No I'm his _girlfriend_."The two girls glare at each not noticing the ice between them introduces them.

"Lulu-chan this is Lisanna my close friend from middle school."

"His _close friend!_ "Lisanna mutters loud enough for only Lucy to latter glares at Lisanna.

"And Lizzy-chan this is my girlfriend Lucy"He continues still not noticing the girls conflict.

"His _girlfriend_."Lucy in turn whispers to -Lisanna-looks annoyed.

"Natsu I thought you said you didn't want a girlfriend in middle school!"Lisanna accuses Natsu.

"Yeah,well she's different _and_ I'm in high school"He says grinning at Lucy.

She looks up at him lovingly.

Now Lisanna is really angry.

She hides it in a fake smile."Since I saw you,can I invite you to the camp during summer hols in about a week?Everyone from middle school is coming!"She adds hopefully.

"Is Gray there too?"She nods.

"I'm definitely coming!Lucy you are the too!"Natsu smiles.

Lisanna puts on a fake smile."Great see you too next week Saturday at Tokyo station!"

"Yeah,see you too Lizzy!"

Natsu turns to she has an angry look on her face.

"Lulu-chan-"

"Don't call me who is this Lizzy of yours?!"

"Eh!Lucy is there something wrong!"

" was just great meeting your friend who you apparently did 'things' with!"She shouts angrily.

"What do you mean 'things'?"He asks cluelessly.

"You know bloody damn well what I'm talking about!"She furiously storms out of the cafe.


	5. Jealousy

**I do not understand why the words keep going missing. I'm still trying to fix it.**

 **Sorry!**

Lucy's POV

I don't understand why I said that to him. Besides the 'close friend' he mentioned might just mean best friend. And besides if it meant something else it was way before they met. But she couldn't bring herself to apologise.

Gaahhh!Why couldn't she just swallow her pride?!

she settled down with some hot chocolate. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She tried to shake it off but couldn't. In the end she had to agree with it. She picked up her phone and called Gray fullbuster.

Natsu's POV

I have no idea why Lucy is angry at me. I tried to think of all the possible reasons as I ordered a hot chocolate at the Fairies cafe. Kinana the waitress brought my order.

" Wait! I got it!" I suddenly yelped. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I calmed down and thought. She probably misunderstood what I meant by close friend. I better go over and...

before I finished my thought a clang sounded as someone came in to the cafe. I looked and gasped Gray the most popular guy in school just walked in and Lucy was hanging onto his arm and giggling. MY GIRLFRIEND!

I angrily stood up and furiously marched up to them.

" What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!"I demanded.

Lucy's POV

I knew Natsu would be here. I knew he'd be unhappy and I just wanted to see him with a hurt look. But I did not expect what happened.

He grabbed Gray roughly and demanded an explanation. Gray a little scared stuttered Uncomprehendable words.

" Did you not hear what I said?!" He shouted.

"Du..de..she called me to take...her out" Gray gulped. Now Natsu was really shot me a seething look and I grabbed my hand roughly and exited the cafe pulling me along.


End file.
